Juste un peu plus
by schtroumphc
Summary: 30 petites histoires basées sur les épisodes, de la saison 1 à 4. Détails, ainsi que les spoilers warnings seront donnés dans chaque chapitres. Ca ira de 38 Minutes jusqu'à The Seer. La plupart sont Gen, si non, ça sera aussi noté.
1. 38 Minutes

Voilà la première 'ficlet' du lot de trente. Ils ont été écrits pour une communauté sur Livejournal, mini nanowrimo, une histoire pour un épisode choisit au hasard. Parce qu'ils sont déjà tous fait, je devrais être capable d'en poster une par jour, et ils sont classé par ordre chronologique.

Les saisons et les titres sont toujours donnés, et feront office d'avertissement pour les spoilers. Ils sont presque tous Gen, et Pg/G, les exceptions seront notées. Je crois que c'est tout.

Oh oui, disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Stargate et tous ses univers, et ne me fait pas d'argent sur leur dos.

Et surtout: Oui, je sais qu'ils se vouvoient dans la série, mais je trouve ça idiot. C'est pire dans SG1 quand les personnages se connaissent depuis 10 ans, donc, dans mon canon perso, ils se tutoient.

**Saison Une**

**Episode: 38 Minutes**

**Characters: Rodney**

* * *

_Prenez soin les uns des autre.  
Et…c'est ce qu'on a fait.  
__Oui, c'est vrai. __Merci. Encore.  
Je vous en prie._

Ils n'étaient pas furieux à propos de son attaque de panique de tout à l'heure. Pas même un commentaire sur lui ayant besoin de manger. Ils ont seulement …rit. Une simple blague. Il avait senti leurs regards noirs, mais ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé. Rien, ils étaient juste heureux que le Major aille bien. Déjà matant l'infirmière. Okay, peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment innocent non plus dans le domaine. Et maintenant, ils vont passer du temps ensemble. Ford sourit, Teyla suggère un casse-croûte. Rien de méchant là-dedans. Amusé, oui, mais pourtant, pas moqueur. Taquin?

Il a joué son rôle. Il a vu les Wraiths le premier. Et il a écouté les conseils de Zaden…Seli…Zemanla? Non, quelque chose d'autre. Il va devoir apprendre son nom, si il arrive à mieux travailler avec lui qu'avec Simpson et Kavanagh.

Pour la première fois, il a vraiment travaillé avec une équipe. Avec son équipe. Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les autres?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	2. Soupçons

**Saison Une**

**Episode: Suspicion/Soupçons**

**Personnages: Steve.**

A/N: Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi écrire (vu que le principe était de pondre quelque chose tous les jours), et ça se voit. Surtout avec les noms. Ça pourrait être de l'humour.

* * *

Il n'était même pas supposé être là. C'était au tour de Sérénité Rayon de Soleil de diriger cette équipe de recherche. Il était supposé être au Nettoyage, mais pour une petite erreur, il était forcé de quitter la Ruche. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il n'avait pas vu la perruque rouge!

Chihuahua Arc-En-Ciel l'avait glissé quand il avait le dos tourné! Pourquoi la Reine avait décidé de les punir tous les deux, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Au moins, il ne se balade pas avec des cheveux roses. Ça lui apprendra, à marchander avec des humains. Manger leur nourriture, et leurs cuisiniers, et leurs prisonniers. D'accord, le cuisiner et les prisonniers, c'était normal. Mais quand même…Marchander avec la nourriture!

Et maintenant, il est coincé dans une cellule Lantian. Et cette chose lui parle, encore! Il n'est pas inquiet. Sa Reine viendra, et alors, il va vraiment le regretter!

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	3. Serum

**Saison Une**

**Episode: Serum/Poisoning the Well**

**Characters: Perna**

* * *

Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'est pas de cette galaxie. Il n'a pas grandit avec cette menace au-dessus de sa tête, la peur constante, toute sa vie.

Elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait, ils avaient fait tellement de progrès ensemble! Ils pouvaient faire tellement plus rien ne les empêchaient de faire les tests qu'il voulaient en même temps qu'ils administraient le sérum à la population.

Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre, elle pensait que c'était évident. C'est comme son objection d'utiliser le Wraith qu'ils avaient pour les tests quand leur sujet était clairement consentant.

Elle comprenait ses principes, les règles de son peuple, mais avec le temps, si il restait vivant assez longtemps, il verra. Elles ne tiendront pas ici. Lui aussi fera tout pour combattre les Wraiths. Même aller contre ses idéaux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	4. Tempête part2

**Saison Une**

**Episode: The Eye/En pleine Tempête 2**

**Personnage: Elizabeth, mais c'est plus sur Rodney.**

* * *

_Dites au revoir au Docteur Weir._

Elle va mourir. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut penser avec l'arme pointée sur elle. Elle va mourir. Son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, ses yeux restent sur Kolya, elle entend John lui hurler, supplier, et Kolya éteint la radio, et vise et elle va…Et Rodney bouge, reste devant elle, risque la balle lui-même.

Wow.  
Non, elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais une part d'elle n'est pas surprise.

Il balbutie, trébuche sur ses mots, argumentant pour elle, et même derrière son dos elle peut deviner le moment où il réalise qu'il est maintenant celui en danger, si effrayé pour sa vie qu'il ne réalise même pas qu'il a réussi, Kolya abaisse l'arme, mais Rodney n'arrête pas de parler, pas avant qu'elle ne le calme. Il s'est placé devant l'arme sans hésiter, il n'a même pas pensé à sa vie. Seulement après l'avoir fait.

Kolya part avec Sora, et Elizabeth continue de regarder Rodney. Est-ce qu'il realise combien il a changé?

Peut-être est-ce un peu idiot, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu fière de lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	5. Duel

**S****aison Une**

**Episode: The defiant One/Duel**

**Personnage****: Gaul**

* * *

Finalement, McKay le prenait au sérieux. Oh, ça lui en a coûté de l'admettre, d'accepter le fait qu'il était celui qui avait trouvé le satellite. C'est normal, quand quelqu'un perd son temps à l'entraînement aux armes, et entraînement aux Jumpers, et les missions sur les autres planètes, on ne passe pas autant de temps que les autres sur la vrai science. Mais regardez, il va parler à Weir. J'espère qu'il ne va pas prendre tout crédit pour lui.

&&&&&

Attends, quoi? Aller avec eux? L'étudier directement sur place? Mais, ça pourrait être dangereux, non? Ce n'est qu'un satellite, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça. Une part de lui se demande si c'est une punition ou un cadeau de McKay.

&&&&&

Hé, non non non non non non! Le laisser _lui_ voler?! Le Colonel est plus patient que moi. Ou il l'apprécie vraiment.

&&&&&

Confirmation: il l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Probablement parce qu'ils ont les mêmes idées stupides. Honnêtement, aller _vers_ un signal Wraith. Sans moyen de contacter Atlantis si ils ont besoin d'aide. Et à quinze heures de la dite aide si ils en ont vraiment besoin. C'est vraiment une idée stupide. De lui, il comprend. C'est le gars qui a volé quelque part sans aucune idée de ce qu'il y trouverait pour sauver quelqu'un. Les gens parlent, il connaît le passé du Major. Mais depuis quand McKay est comme ça?

&&&&&

Regardez-le, mort de peur face à des insectes.

&&&&&

Seul? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux de les séparer différemment? Pourquoi les deux seuls habitués aux missions risquées resteraient ensemble? Partagez, bon sang! Peut-être qu'ils voulaient être seuls pour une autre raison. Il le suggérera à Miko. Peut-être alors arrêtera-t-elle son ridicule béguin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit en lui? Elle pourrait trouver mieux juste en face d'elle.

&&&&&

J'ai vu quelque chose! C'était quoi, ça? Oh mon…

&&&&&

Regardez-le, mort de peur. Et essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant. C'est nouveau de sa part. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais le répéter à quelqu'un d'autre.

&&&&&

Aller, McKay, allez l'aider.

&&&&&

Si vous ne voulez pas prendre de décisions, je vais finir pas le faire pour vous.

&&&&&

Je suis désolé. Bonne chance.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	6. Sanctuaire

**S****aison Une**

**Episode: Sanctuary**

**Personnages****: John et Rodney. Amitié**

Petit spoilers pour The Game.

* * *

"Ca ne vous fera pas de mal de travailler dans la Cité pour changer. Il y a encore tellement à explorer."

John regarda Elzabeth, surpris.

"J'adorerais, mais Teyla et Ford sont sur le continent, et Rodney est occupé avec une expérience ou une autre. Mieux de laisser le travail à une équipe complète."

"J'ai mieux. Rodney et vous pouvez y aller ensemble. Cette section de la Cité à l'air assez sûre, et une fois que vous l'aurez confirmé, on commencera le plus gros de l'exploration. Qui sait quels dommages l'inondation a fait. On doit s'occuper de ça en premier. Allez-y." Pour un sourire supposé être rassurant, John ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Peut-être parce que Rodney et lui ne pouvait pas parler plus de cinq minutes avant que leur discussion ne tourne à la dispute. Rodney n'avait pas apprécié que John ignore ses conseils, et n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter sur à quel point il avait raison. John pensait que Rodney n'avait pas complètement raison, vu que Chaya n'avait pas été dangereuse, et même si il ne l'admettrais jamais, il avait été blessé par les insultes et le manque de confiance de Rodney, blessé par la perte de Chaya et sa manipulation. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il aurait apprécié un peu de vérité durant leur pique-nique qui n'était pas un rencard. Et la jubilation de Rodney ne faisait que l'énerver, même quand il essayait d'améliorer les choses. Après tout, elle avait vraiment menti.

A la fin, il avait tous les deux décidé d'un commun accord de simplement s'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choix que de tout mettre derrière eux, oublier la situation et ne jamais en parler.

Mais apparemment, Elizabeth avait décidé que ça n'était pas assez. Soupirant, il appela Rodney par la radio, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

"Rodney, on doit travailler dans la première section inondée. Soit là bas dans dix minutes."

Rodney le rejoint au boit de vingt minutes, grincheux, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Encore une fois, John pensa que le mieux à faire étati de parler avant lui.

"Ce n'était pas mon idée, c'est Elizabeth? A moins que tu ne veuille quitter l'équipe, on peut travailler ensemble sans s'insulter." Ecoutez-le, tout diplomate.

"Quitter l'équipe? _Quitter l'équipe?_C'est la seul autre option?!" Ou peut-être pas.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je parte?" Rodney demanda, furieux.

"Non, je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est pourquoi on doit faire ça!" Il se détourna de Rodney, fixant un point à côté de lui, gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, hein? A voir le regard surpris et calmé de Rodney, si.

"Oh. Bon, ben, on y va alors." Heureusement, Rodney était aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et de la même manière qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sans parler la dernière fois, il oublia complètement la courte conversation.

Ils parlèrent à peine en vérifiant chaque pièce. Jusqu'à celle avec les écrans. Rodney mit un moment à réussir à les allumer, et une fois fait, ils purent voir une carte sur les écrans.

Quand John toucha un bouton, une fenêtre apparut sur l'écran en face de lui, avec un grand nombre de vêtement, bâtiments, coiffures…Un autre bouton lui montra un village, attendait les instructions d'un joueur. Il entendit Rodney derrière lui.

"J'y crois pas. On a trouvé les jeux vidéos des Anciens."

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils _avaient _des jeux vidéos!" répondit John sans se retourner, toujours cherchant dans la banque de donnée. Les images sur l'écran clignotèrent. Rodney apparut à côté de lui, vérifiant quelque chose sur sa tablette portable.

"Ca va demander du travail. Brancher quelques moniteurs. Je crois que je peux changer ce système pour un clavier. Enfin, en fonction de ce qu'on peut utiliser. Ça serait plus facile avec l'accès à la Terre, mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller sans problème, il y a des matériaux qu'on ne peut pas utiliser, je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi, Kavanagh voulait les recycler. Ils seront plus utiles ici."

John était sure que le grand sourire sur son visage était aussi large que celui sur le visage de Rodney quand ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient, comme la première fois, plusieurs mois auparavant, quand il est venu vers lui avec le bouclier. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il était dans le même état.

Rodney retourna étudier tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, écoutant les commentaires de John, parfois suivant ses conseils. Ils s'amusaient tellement, ils en oublièrent de se disputer. Et quand un estomac gronda, John réalisa qu'ils avaient aussi oublié l'heure. Ils décidèrent de partir au Mess, attraper quelque chose, et trouver ce dont Rodney avait besoin pour la pièce, déjà planifiant ce à quoi ils joueraient.

John suivit Rodney, l'écoutant raconter ses souvenirs de tous les jeux qu'il avait quand il était jeune, souriant. Il ajouta ses propres histoires, vaguement pensant à ne pas oublier de dire à Elizabeth ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Dès qu'il battrait Rodney à "qui a eu le plus étrange Professeur.".

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	7. Le Long Sommeil

**S****aison Une**

**Episode: Before I Sleep/Le Grand Sommeil**

**Personnages****: Janus**

Spoilers pour l'épisode de SG1 'Good to be a King'. Je crois. Le dernier où on a vu Maybourne.

* * *

Il a reconstruit la machine temporelle. Et il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de l'utiliser dans ce nouvel univers. Ça a pris des années pour que les autres le trouvent, mais il a échappé aux pires punitions. Principalement parce qu'il a écrit ce qu'il avait vu dans leur langage, et choisi une planète où le peuple n'était pas assez avancé pour le comprendre. Ou comprendre n'importe quel écriture, pour la peine. Il a oublié de préciser que quelqu'un trouvera la planète, lira les piliers, et comprendra tout. Ça n'est pas un problème, son peuple aura accompli l'ascension longtemps avant que ce moment n'arrive, et ils ne pourront pas interférer. Et c'est supposé arriver, il le sait, il y était. Le Conseil comprendra le principe, ne pas jouer avec le futur. Enfin, si ils continuent d'ignorer qu'il n'a pas respecter cette règle.

Et encore une fois, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il a quitté Lantia, il se rappelle d'elle. Il se demande si elle est toujours vivante, si elle s'est noyée, si le bouclier tiendra assez longtemps, si elle aura assez d'énergie. Si la Cité revivra.

Il s'est toujours contenté d'y penser, d'y rêver. Décider de rester sur la planète, continuer ses voyages dans le Temps quand il pouvait. Abandonner le Vaisseaux des Etoiles quand il sent son moment venir, pour être trouvé par ces guerriers dans les prochains millénaires, les personnes comme Elizabeth.

Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il se jura de ne pas intervenir même si la tentation est là, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas être arrêté par eux. Mais il avait besoin de voir, voir si ça avait marché. Dès qu'il contrôle ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il n'attend pas, il fonce à la maison. Même dans sa nouvelle forme, ça prend du temps, mais elle est toujours là, endormie, vieille.

Si il a bien calculé, il y a encore quelques siècles avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son voyage. Il sera là. Il veut les voir. Leur descendants.

Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Chayasar, en attendant. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle, elle était restée à Pégase, elle pourra lui donner les dernières infos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	8. Assiègés 2

**S****aison Une**

**Episode: Siege 2**

**Personnages****: Everett, Ford, Rodney, John. ****( Tout petit bout de McShep que vous pouvez éviter en clignant au bon moment.)**

* * *

Il tira. Pressa la détente encore et encore, et cette chose ne ralentit même pas. Il était piégé, il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait rien faire, il allait finir comme Marshall, et la chose gronda, leva la main…

&&&&&

Les Wraiths apparurent devant eux. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se tourner, plus se matérialisèrent de l'autre côté. Ils étaient complètement entourés, si peu contre trop, les explosions, les plaintes des darts au-dessus d'eux, un ennemi qui ne veut pas rester mort. Si il devait être réaliste, ils étaient condamnés. Mais il ne peut pas, ils doivent croire qu'ils vont gagner. Ou au moins, qu'ils en emporteront autant que possible avec eux. Il essaye de repousser la peur; personne ne bougeait ou tirait, chaque camp attendant pour un signe…

Au moins, il avait eu la chance d'envoyer un dernier message à ses grands-parents.

&&&&&

Avec un peu plus de temps…Si il pouvait…Peut-être…Tellement de pensées, n'allant nul part. C'est fini. Ils n'avaient plus de temps de toute façon. Ils doivent évacuer, seulement, pas encore, dit Elizabeth.

Oh.

Il tape le code, son cerveau cherchant toujours une solution. Ils ont perdu le contact avec Ford, avec Teyla, et John…Il ferme les yeux, mettant la brûlure qu'il y ressent sur le compte de l'épuisement.

&&&&&

Son esprit était vide. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qui se passait, pas consciemment. Il répéta ses actions à la Base, parce que c'était comment il fallait faire. Il devrait avoir peur. Etre triste. Avoir des regrets, peut-être. Mais il pensait seulement à sa mission. Si il se laissait penser à quelque chose d'autre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait. Il pouvait seulement espérer que ça marchera, et que ça sera assez, parce que, si ça ne l'est pas, quelqu'un allait devoir le suivre; quelqu'un d'autre mourra, et combien de pilotes avaient-ils qu'ils pouvaient sacrifier, pas Carson, pas Rodney, oh mon Dieu, pas Rodney, _Je suis désolé Rodney, si désolé, il n'y a plus le temps, je devais le faire, Rodney…Arête de penser, bon sang!_

"La bombe est armée et prête. J'y vais."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	9. IA

**S****aison Deux**

**Episode: Intruder/IA**

**Personnage****s: John/Rodney, quelque peu Slashy.**

* * *

"Est-ce que t'a entendu la grande nouvelle?" Demanda Sheppard sans préambule quand Rodney ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il était surpris de le voir là, il pensait qu'il serait toujours en train de déprimer sur Ford, ou en train de faire le genre de chose que le Chef Militaire d'un Cité alien est supposé faire. En tout cas, il avait toujours pensé qu'il le verrait au SGC, ou durant un dîner avec Carson et Elizabeth. Pas à sa porte.

Sheppard attendait toujours, les sourcils remuant pour le presser. Ah oui, bien sûr.

"Oui, j'ai entendu, bien sûr. Elizabeth vient de me le dire." Sheppard rayonna. "On repart sur Atlantis bientôt." Le visage de Sheppard se figea, bien qu'il continua à sourire.

Il entra à l'intérieur, laissant Rodney fermer la porte. Il bondissait presque.

"Oui, d'accord, ça aussi, mais il y a autre chose." Rodney fit semblant de réfléchir.

"Oh oui, je sais. La mère de Carson va nous envoyer plus de ses délicieux biscuits."

"Non, pas…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, plus? J'ai pas reçu de biscuits, moi."

Rodney lui montra la boîte à moitié vide sur sa table. Sheppard en pris une poignée et en avala deux. Il essaya de parler avec la bouche pleine.

"Keqfoze d'ot!"

Rodney prit la boîte et la garda près de lui, hors de portée de Sheppard, et se força à ne pas sourire.

"Quoi, que tu reviens avec nous?" John le pointa du doigt et bafouilla "Presque!"

Maintenant, il commençait à être légèrement frustré. Rodney ne pouvait honnêtement pas résister à cette moue.

"Tu es toujours en charge?" John avala le reste des biscuits, ennuyé. Il commença à annoncer la grande nouvelle lui-même, mais s'arrêta en voyant le grand sourire de Rodney. Hé bien, il a tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

"Ah ah, très drôle."

"Oui, je le pense aussi. Tu réalise que tu avais l'air d'un enfant, hein?"

Sheppard lui fit une grimace et Rodney laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se rapprocha se lui, prit un biscuit, et le tint près de la bouche de Sheppard. Celui-ci leva un sourcil mais écarta ses lèvres, laissant Rodney le nourrir.

"Félicitations,_Colonel."_

Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire non plus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviews, SVP.


	10. L'Expérience Interdite

**Saison Deux**

**Episode: Trinity/L'Expérience Interdite**

**Personnages: Ronon, Rodney.**

Petit spoilers (des prénoms) pour l'épisode de la saison 4: Reunion.

* * *

Ça n'arrêtera jamais d'être drôle, la manière dont ces gens le regardait. Quelquefois, il voulait grogner juste pour voir si ils sauteront de peur. Mais alors, ça énerverait Sheppard, et il avait entendu que ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait déjà réussi à se mettre à dos la seule habitante de Pégase avec qui il aimait passer du temps, alors…Une personne contre lui était assez pour aujourd'hui.

Et en parlant de personne nerveuse, le scientifique était seul, mangeant à une table éloigné de tout le monde au Mess, son ordinateur ouvert devant lui. Il avait entendu Weir lui hurlait dessus tout à l'heure, et il supposait que c'était pourquoi Sheppard était de mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi encore.

Alors il prit son plateau, le dernier muffin, jeta un regard noir à la personne qui le voulait mais n'était pas assez rapide, essaya de ne pas sourire en voyant sa tête, et rejoignit McKay.

Seulement là il laissa venir le sourire, et retint un ricanement quand McKay commença à fusiller du regard l'interruption, le changea en un regard légèrement effrayé quand il réalisa que c'était Ronon, pour s'arrêter sur un air supérieur en quelques secondes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" La voix n'était pas aussi cinglante que ce qu'il attendait. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation sans être traité d'homme des cavernes, cette fois. En même temps…

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel, utilise une fourchette! Si tu vas vraiment manger à ma table, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air civilisé!"

Pas de fou rire, pas de fou rire, pas de fou rire…

Heureusement, McKay retourna à son assiette, et rata le sourire. Mais il l'ignorait toujours, tapant quelques fois sur l'ordinateur pour tout effacer après. Toujours pas lui-même.

"Alors, pas de nouvelle arme?" Il demanda. McKay tiqua et ferma l'ordinateur. Ensuite il le regarda, hésitant. Ronon n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu silencieux de son propre chef. Juste pour le provoquer, il se servit dans l'assiette de l'autre homme, attendant la réprimande.

"Hé, hé , _hé! _C'est à moi, ça! Ton assiette est pleine! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te battre avec Teyla ou quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Elle ne me parle pas, et les autres ne sont pas assez intéressants."

"…Elle te parle pas? Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas parti ensemble pour des achats aujourd'hui?"

"Si. C'est quand je l'ai énervée."

"Je suis si heureux de ne pas être toi maintenant."

"Ouais, je peux voir à quel point t'es heureux. Pourquoi Sheppard t'ignore?" Il demanda, poussant son plat au milieu de la table.

McKay hésita, y prit un fruit rapidement, et sans le regarder grommela "j'aidétruitunsystèmesolaireetjenousaitpresquefaittuertoutlesdeux".

"Quoi?"

"C'était vide! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose à l'air impossible à faire, même pour mes standards, et j'y arrive quand même, c'est seulement la première fois que j'échoue! Je veux dire, tu sais qu'il me pousse toujours, rien que la dernière mission, tu l'as entendu! Combien de fois j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire, et qu'il n'a pas écouté?Et d'accord, bien, j'aurais du écouter Radek, mais ils comptent toujours sur moi pour être arrogant! C'est comment je marche! Je fais l'impossible parce que _je pense _ que je peux faire l'impossible!"

C'était mieux. Mais il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il avait fait.

"Le 'quoi' était parce que tu as oublié d'articuler. J'ai compris détruit et tuer, remarque."

McKay soupira.

"L'arme a explosé. Et pris 5/6éme du système solaire avec elle. Quand on y été. Sans Caldwell…"

Ronon ne laissa pas retomber dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé. Brisant le gâteau en deux, il lui en tendit un bout et se pencha vers lui. Il avait déjà décidé d'ignorer le conseil de Teyla de ne pas parler des événements de la journée. McKay n'était pas Ara, Tyre, ou les autres, loin de là. Mais certaines choses ne changent jamais.

"J'ai utilisé Teyla pour me venger. Gagner la confiance des bonnes personnes pour pourvoir tuer un traître et un trouillard."

McKay fit ce truc avec ses yeux. Comment il peut les ouvrir si grand? Est-ce qu'il est conscient qu'il le fait?

"Je…je suppose qu'il l'avait mérité?"

"Oui. Il a conduit des personnes à leur morts volontairement, et vécut joyeusement sans remord."

"Est-ce que c'est supposé me faire sentir mieux?"

"Tu as mal agit. Tu le sais. C'est bien. Tu sais mieux que recommencer. Au moins maintenant, tu sais quand t'arrêter. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de garder en tête que tu es seulement humain. Ils vont être furieux, contre toi, contre eux, et tu ne peux faire que deux choses. Un, t'excuser. Deux, attendre. Ni pleurnicherie, ni bouderie, ne répareront plus vite ce qui est brisé."

Rodney le fixait des yeux, mâchouillant sa pâtisserie. Ronon savait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, encore moins avec lui. Il laissa la surprise passer, et ensuite, ouvrit l'ordinateur avant de le pousser vers McKay.

"Tu travaillais sur quelque chose?" Il le regardait toujours, surpris, et répondit sans déplacer son regard.

"Email. Pour remercier Caldwell."

"Parfais. Ensuite, est-ce que tu t'es excuse auprès des autres?"

"…pas encore. Je ne sais pas où commencer. Enfin, Radek, je pense que je peux. Mais je ne sais pas si pour Sheppard, il me laissera lui parler assez longtemps pour le faire."

"Fais seulement comme d'habitude, dit ce que tu penses. Mais sans les passages où tu te mets sous un meilleur tableau qu'eux. Trouve Sheppard et suit le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de t'écouter. Pour vous deux, il vaut mieux s'occuper de ça tout de suite au lieu d'attendre que ça empire. Tu sais quoi? Tu va parler à Sheppard pendant que je parlerais à Teyla. D'accord?"

Maintenant, le regard était contemplatif. Il avait arrêté de le regarder comme une bête humaine trop stupide pour comprendre les choses les plus simples. Ronon était presque sûr que ça ne durerait pas, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas forcément pour faire mal. Si il avait bien compris, ce Conan le Barbare aurait pu être un égal des plus grands héros de Sateda, après tout. Non pas qu'il le lui dira ça. Pas encore, en tout cas.

"Okay, d'accord. Maintenant?"

"Je suis sure que tu n'a pas besoin de manger encore."

"Oh, c'est profond. Vraiment profond. As-tu seulement pensé à la possibilité que je pourrais, oh, je ne sais pas, avoir t travail à faire? Je ne pensai pas à manger."

Il avait pris leurs deux plateaux, les plaça près d'un comptoir, 'aboiement' complètement revenu. Ronon le suivit.

"Non, tu pensais à reculer le moment de t'occuper de tes problèmes."

Rodney trébucha sur ses mots, se tourna vers lui, le regard noir, et partit finalement en récupérant sa langue pour critiquer, Ronon derrière lui avec un sourire. Il se demandait combien de temps il pouvait moquer Rodney sans qu'il réalise que ce _n'était_ que taquinerie.

C'est quand il réalisa qu'il pourrait s'habituer à une nouvelle vie ici.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	11. Mutation

**Saison Deux**

**Episode: Mutation/Conversion**

**Personnages: Toute l'équipe.**

A/N: La fin est vraiment pas terrible, mais je n'arrive pas à la tourner mieux que ça.

* * *

C'était l'idée de Ronon. John était toujours mal à l'aise, se réhabituant à la vie sans les écailles. Il avait été presque lui-même pendant un moment, mais il avait vu les lettres aux familles des soldats morts dans la cave des insectes sur le bureau de Lorne, et il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Teyla ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait récupéré son esprit normal, évitait de rester dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps. Et Rodney ne savait pas quoi dire, et il voulait récupérer sa vie comme elle était avant. Ronon partageait le sentiment, et après une courte discussion entre eux, il avait suggéré une soirée pour l'équipe.

Parce que ça avait été son idée, Ronon fut en charge de John. Il hésita mais le Satedan ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser, l'accompagnant aux quartiers de Rodney. Rodney attira Teyla avec la promesse de son stock secret de nourriture. Non que ça ait réellement joué dans sa decision. Ils se servaient toujours dans sa réserve de toute façon; ce n'était pas vraiment un pot-de-vin potable.

Et la première heure, tout se passa très bien. Ils parlèrent de tout, évitant souplement les vrais sujets, surtout des passe-temps terriens que seules deux personnes dans la pièces pensaient cool. Franchement, Sheppard était celui qui avait amené Halloween sur la table.

Mais maintenant, il fixait le mur, et Teyla fusillait Rodney du regard. D'accord, peut-être que lui dire qu'il pourrait se déguiser en Spiderman était une mauvaise blague. Trop tôt.

"D'accord, bien, je suis désolé! Arrête de me regarder comme ça!" explosa-t-il quand elle leva un sourcil.

"Spiderman, c'est le gars que tu m'as montré la semaine dernière? Celui en rouge et bleu? Avec le truc blanc?"

Au moins, la question de Ronon détourna le regard noir de Teyla. Mais Rodney n'avait jamais su résister à une question.

"Oui, celui-là, Peter Parker."

"Ouais, je peux voir pourquoi tu penserais ça. Mais avec le manteau brun? C'était plus ce gars de ce film, celui avec le robot qui se plaint comme toi."

"Hé!"

"Juste…ça suffit maintenant!"

Le sourire narquois de Ronon disparut rapidement quand John frappa la table et se leva. Teyla semblait prête à utiliser une technique qui lui permettrait de leur botter les fesses tout en réconfortant John. Par solidarité avec sa peau fragile, Rodney se leva aussi pour se tenir en face de John, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux au lieu du mur.

"Ce n'était pas drôle. J'ai compris. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé." Il essaya les yeux tristes qui lui avait épargné la punition durant la Grande Destruction du Salon de son enfance, pour faire bonne mesure. Mais Sheppard avait toujours l'air blessé, et il n'essayait pas de le cacher. Peut-être se sentait-il mal maintenant. Bien, il se sentait définitivement mal, et pourquoi Ronon n'avait pas quelques problèmes lui aussi?

"Je vais le dire une fois, Rodney, et une fois seulement."

Il y eut un silence, le temps que John soit certain d'avoir l'attention de Rodney.

"Je suis plus Han Solo. Ou Reed Richards."

…et le bâtard osait rire!

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, svp.


	12. L'Union Fait La Force 1

**Saison Deux.**

**Episode: The Lost Boys/L'Union fait la force 1/2**

**Personnages: Jace.** Il l'était totalement.

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent dans une cave qu'ils ne devaient pas faire un peu d'effort pour nettoyer un peu. Il avait toujours pris soin de garder son laboratoire improvisé en ordre.

Mais maintenant, leur appât avait marché, ils viendront bientôt sur la planète, et _il_ sera là. Ça devait être parfait. Enfin, aussi parfait que possible.

Il avait entendu des histories sur lui bien avant que Ford ne le trouve. Quand ils avaient commencé leurs plans, quand il avait commencé à étudier le dart, quand il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le réparer, et qu'ils auraient besoin d'un pilote…Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à lui. Mais seulement pensé. Jamais il n'aurait espéré rencontrer l'homme pour de vrai.

Et Ford l'avait dit d'une façon si nonchalante.

"Je connais quelqu'un. Mes anciens amis réussiront ça sans problèmes. McKay dit qu'il peut tout réparer."

Jace ne savait même pas que Ford le connaissait.

Et dans quelques heures, le célèbre Docteur McKay sera dans son labo. Il allait travailler avec lui!

Oooh, il ne pouvait pas attendre de le rencontrer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	13. Masse Critique

**Saison Deux**

**Episode: Masse Critique/ Critical Mass**

**Personnage: The Goa'uld.**

* * *

Il est si proche du succès. Il sera aussi célèbre que les autres Goa'ulds. Comme Apophis, Ba'al, Anubis, Yu, Nirti, Ra!

Ils apprendront son nom, ils le craindront dès qu'il ne sera plus forcé de rester caché sur cette planète. Il la gouvernera même un jour. La victoire là où tellement avant lui avaient échoué.

Il est resté dans cet hôte durant un si long moment, marchant au milieu du célèbre SGC, parlé à SG-1. Enfin, pas la femme, Carter. Ça aurait été stupide d'être trouvé par accident. Il a même serré la main de Jack O'Neill. Il aurait pu prendre sa vie si il avait voulu. Combien de ces vieux incapable peuvent prétendre avoir été si proche de ce Tauri et de pouvoir le tuer? Personne. Enfin, oui, Ba'al, mais il ne compte pas, il arrêtait pas de le ressusciter.

La cité des Anciens ne l'avait pas détecté. Personne n'a jamais trouvé sur lui et ses actions, et maintenant, ils ne sauront jamais. Ils vont même accuser l'un des leurs. Ils allaient tous mour…

Quoi? D'accord, bien, mais ils se souviendront de lui, une légende, ils vont toujours mourir, il est un Goa'uld, plus fort que eux tous ré…! Aïe! Hé, attendez, pas juste, qu'est-ce que…

Ah! Il est plus fort que ça, il est un être supérieur, un Zat n'est que chatouille pour lui, ils croient vraiment que ce truc sera assez…

Ce n'est pas lui qui parle, pourquoi il parle? Non, l'hôte n'a pas repris le contrôle, il ne peut pas!

Il est…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Review, svp. 


	14. L'Ivresse des Profondeurs

**Saison Deux.**

**Episode: Grace Under Pressure/L'Ivresse des Profondeurs**

**Personnages****: L'équipe.**

* * *

"J'ai froid." Dit-il d'une petite voix. Le regardant avec les yeux tristes d'un chien battu par un chaton qui vient de voler le jouet que sa mère lui avait donné. Rodney faisait les meilleurs yeux de chien battu. Ils avaient même eu un concours, une fois.

Mais maintenant, il était revenu dans sa chambre, pelotonné sous une couette, misérable, et lui demandait de rendre la pièce plus chaude par tous les moyens possibles.

"Je peux te trouver plus de couvertures." Proposa John. Rodney soupira simplement pathétiquement.

"Peut-être de la nourriture chaude. Une bonne soupe, ça te fera du bien." Suggéra Teyla. Rodney eu le bon sens de ne pas faire la grimace ouvertement.

"Je sais." Dit Ronon, retirant ses boots pendant que Rodney regardait, méfiant. Ensuite, Ronon sauta dans le lit, ouvrit les couvertures, s'installa contre le mur, et tira Rodney contre lui, ignorant les complaintes.

Teyla et John se regardèrent. Teyla haussa les épaules et sourit avant de les rejoindre. Elle s'installa confortablement, contre Ronon et Rodney, laissant une place à leur gauche.

"Allez, John, juste pour une fois." Rodney supplia avec un simple regard de chien battu basique.

Il pouvait faire ça; juste se serrer dans le lit, se coucher contre le côté de Rodney, son bras autour de Teyla, le bras de Ronon autour de ses épaules.

Rodney s'était déjà endormit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	15. Inferno

**Saison Deux**

**Episode: Inferno**

**Personnages: Norrina, Rodney, John. John/Rodney pre-slash**.

* * *

Elle tente sa chance avec l'un durant un dîner dans leur Cité, tout en sourires et invitations silencieuses. Tout se passa bien durant la plus grande partie. Jusqu'à un point de la conversation.

"Vous savez, je suis toujours impressionnée par vos decisions. Parier sur le succès du Docteur McKay, avant que même lui ne sache quoi faire, c'était un grand risque."

"Nan, pas vraiment. C'est…c'est Rodney. Il fait toujours ça, dire que quelque chose est impossible à faire, et surprise, quelques moments plus tard, il sauve tout le monde. C'est surtout pour se faire passer pour un héros."  
"Mais comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'il réussirait cette fois aussi?"

"Je vous l'ais dit, il peut tout faire sous pression. Vin? C'est Athosian."

"Oui, merci. N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il avait détruit une planète?"

"…Presque tout. Il est humain, il fait des erreurs comme tout le monde. Il a juste tendance à l'oublier, il pense qu'il a toutes les réponses, qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi. Il peut être très arrogant, vous savez."

"Et pourtant, vous avez amené tout le monde sur le vaisseau des Ancêtre comptant sur lui pour faire l'impossible. Comment pouvez-vous voir son trop plein de confiance en lui comme une faille et en même temps l'encourager?

"Je ne dirais pas 'encourager', il a juste besoin…C'est compliqué,_il_ est compliqué."

"Vous avez dit que vous pensez qu'il pouvait tout faire."

"Hé bien, non, pas tout…"

"Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il réussira à complètement réparer le vaisseau?"

"Bien sûr qu'il y arrivera." Il répond sans réfléchir, sans une trace de doute, les yeux brillants, peut-être à la pensée du vaisseau. Peut-être pas.

Elle essaye l'autre, aidant les réparations, ses tentatives de séduction maladroites, mais mignonnes. Il est quelque fois supérieur, quelque fois fier, toujours confiant.

"Bien sur, les armes ne veulent pas se mettre on-line. On ne serait pas vraiment chez nous si on avait de la chance."

"Vous pensez que vous les aurez avant que les Wraiths ne viennent à Atlantis?"

"Hum? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Après tout, c'est moi."

Elle sourit discrètement aux mots répétés.

"Sheppard aura son nouveau jouet à temps."

"Son nouveau jouet?"

"Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas dire…c'est le vôtre, bien sûr, mais…Le Colonel adore ce genre de truc. Tout ce qui vole, tout ce qui a laser dans son nom et qu'il peut utiliser, alors les deux en même temps? Il voudra jouer avec."

"Oui, j'ai vu comment son visage s'éclairait lorsque nous en avons parlé."

"Il fait ça. Dites vaisseau spatial, et ses yeux brillent."

"Et évidemment, vous allez lui donner ce qu'il veut."

"Hé bien, elle devra être capable de se battre dans quelque jours, et je sais qu'il sera celui qui la pilotera. Il doit avoir les armes et les boucliers."

"Il ne peut pas être votre seul pilote."

"Non, mais il est le chef."

"Ah, je comprend. Il ne veut pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ca, et il veut la priorité sur toute nouvelle, cool, technologie. Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est?"

"Je…je ne sais pas, à quoi vous pensez?"

Il ne l'a même pas entendue.

"Oooh, il va adorer ça. Si je peux le réparer. Je dois lui dire, excusez- moi."

Il part, déjà sur la radio. Quoique John ait répondu, Rodney a arrêté de sourire, partit dans une discussion animée avec lui, les mains volantes. Elle s espère /s pense qu'ils se disputent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses yeux. Ils étincellent. Elle ne peut pas ignorer l'esquisse d'un sourire qu'il essaye de contenir.

Elle soupire et renonce. Ce n'est que la sixième fois que ça lui arrive, après tout. Peut-être aura-elle plus de chance sur leur nouvelle planète.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	16. No Man's Land

**Saison Trois**

**Episode: No Man's Land**

**Personnages: Lorne et Caldwell. Non, pas comme ça.**

J'avais deux idées, et je ne savais pas comment étendre celle de Lorne jusqu'à 100 mots, alors, il y a aussi Caldwell.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Comment le dira-t-il? Quels derniers mots choisir pour ça? Il comprenait, il aurait prit la même décision à sa place. Ils doivent protéger la Terre. Ce prix avait toujours été une possibilité. Mais quand le moment arrive…

Il marche dans les couloirs, regardant ses hommes faire les dernières préparations, les dernières réparations. Combien d'eux reviendront? Reviendraient-ils seulement? Tout le monde le sait, c'est une mission suicide. Personne n'a demandé à être excusé. Ils sont tous là. Steven s'assoit sur sa chaise, et attend le signal.

En même temps, il y a quelque chose avec cette galaxie. Quelques fois, ils ont la pire chance. Parfois, la meilleur. Docteur McKay peut dire qu'il n'a pas passé assez de temps dans cette galaxie, il a assez souvent sauvé l'équipe et la Cité pour savoir comment ça marche ici.

Ils ont une chance. Après tout, l'équipe de Sheppard sera là, et ils sont doués pour apporter la bonne fortune avec eux. Occasionnellement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il est mort.

_Ils étaient attaqués!_

Il est vraiment mort.

_C'était déjà mal en point de toutes façons._

Il. Est. Mort.

_Ils ne pouvaient rien faire._

Il ne sera pas vraiment furieux pour ça, hein?

_Ce n'était même pas son vaisseau!_

En tout cas, il va faire tomber Zelenka avec lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	17. Progeny

**Saison Trois**

**Episode: Progeny**

**Personnages: Une des amies de Niam.**

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Niam était partit pour leur parler, pendant qu'elles s'assuraient qu'Oberoth ne trouve rien. Ces nouveaux humains, les descendants de leurs parents, ils pourraient être leurs frères si Oberoth n'était pas aussi coincé sur sa haine.

Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Ancêtres, ils étaient leurs propres personnes. Ils ne leur avaient rien fait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les écouter? Le chemin de l'ascension était entre leurs mains, et il voulait laisser passer ça. Il voulait les détruire. Avec cette attitude, il ne réussira jamais. En même temps, elle pense qu'il ne le veut probablement pas.

Mais bientôt, il n'aura plus le choix. Leurs souvenirs avaient été clairs, ce docteur McKay pouvait les aider, il changera leur code, et Niam viendra les chercher, et ils partiront. Libre d'atteindre leur destinée.

Bientôt.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	18. Phantoms

**Sai****son Trois.**

**Episode: Phantoms**

**Personnage****s:****Sergent**** Barosso.**

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Il l'admet, il a peur. Le doc a dit que le saignement s'était arrêté, et il lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger, mais il avait entendu McKay entre un moment d'inconscience et un autre. Avec leur chance, Teyla, Ronon, et le Colonel était aussi malade que l'autre équipe et les Geniis. Ce qui voulait dire que leur seule protection pendant qu'un doc est occupé par la machine et l'autre sur Kagan, c'est lui.

Il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils vont bien eux aussi. Il a entendu Carson lui parler, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas lancé de conversation. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que son cul avait touché le sol.

Oh non…Il a arrêté d'opérer. Pourquoi il a arrêté? Kagan bouge toujours…

"Doc? Docteur…regardez sa main…il est toujours vivant! Doc!"

Hé, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas le regarder lui aussi? Il sait que Kagan a besoin de son attention plus que lui, mais le doc a dit qu'il vérifierait son épaule de temps en temps. Kagan a le plus besoin d'aide maintenant. Il appellera Carson plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme si le doc l'oublierait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	19. The Return 1

**S****aison Trois**

**Episode: The Return 1**

**Personnage: Helia, la capitaine du vaisseau Ancien.**

Ça n'aura probablement de sens que si vous connaissez deux des autres rôles de l'actrice. Enfin, surtout un.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas vraiment la seule à prendre la décision, c'était le conseil temporaire. Elle voulait les laisser rester, vraiment. Après tout, ils les avaient sauvés. Ils s'étaient occupés de la Cité, avaient continué le combat contre les Wraith au lieu de fuir quand ils avaient découvert leurs existences.

Elle se promit à elle-même qu'ils reviendraient. Bien sûr, ça prendra du temps, mais elle y veillera. Elle savait ce que ça faisait, trouver une nouvelle maison, se sentir si heureux dans un nouvel endroit que tu ne veux pas vraiment repartir dans ton vrai monde.

Elle avait quitté le sien il y a si longtemps. Par la force, oui, mais les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu de ses kidnappeurs! Enfin, en dehors de ces petits problèmes avec les clones. Elle était allée dans tellement de planètes, tellement de galaxies, tellement d'époques. Tellement de noms. Elle n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé sur Terre depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée.

Peut-être devrait-elle y retourner. Après tout, elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu avec ces types. One jour, ils réaliseront qu'elle n'est pas vraiment l'une d'entre eux. Ils la feront partir aussi.

Elle restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que ses compatriotes reviendront à Atlantis. Ensuite, et bien…peut-être qu'elle irait revoir Fox.

* * *

Maintenant, l'explication, si nécessaire. L'actrice qui incarne Hélia était dans SG1 dans le rôle de la Destructrice de Monde jeune, et bien sûr, elle était Samantha, la sœur de Fox Mulder dans X-Files. Ca m'amusait de penser que c'était délibéré, que c'était Samantha qui se baladait un peu partout depuis son enlèvement.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	20. The Return 2

**Season Three**

**Episode: The Return 2**

**Personnages: Landry et un ami.**

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

"Alors évidemment, ils n'ont pas aimé les ordres.

-Evidemment.

-Ils ont décidé de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Bien sûr.

-McKay s'est occupé des détails techniques, les codes et le reste.

-La partie scientifique au génie de l'équipe.

-Si je revois Bill encore, ça sera trop tôt.

-Pas vraiment sa faute.

-Ils ont volé le Jumper, envahit la salle de la Porte…

-Oui, pauvre Siler.

- Je ne l'ai pas mentionné.

-Il est toujours blessé. Toujours.

-Vrai. En tout cas, ils traversent la Porte, j'essaye de les appeler.

-Jouer sur le rang?

-Oui, je l'ai prévenu qu'il y avait ce petit problème de perdre son boulot.

-Et bien, dans ces cas-là, ils pensent généralement qu'il ne vont pas revenir de toutes façons.

-Ca coûtait rien d'essayer.

-En plus, quand les bureaucrates vérifient nos actions, ils ne peuvent pas dire qu'on a rien fait.

-Ca aussi. Et ensuite, j'apprend qu'ils ont fait explosé la tour.

-Moi, c'était un vaisseau mère. Près de la planète. C'était avant qu'on ait ce genre de vaisseaux.

-Ils ont utilisé O'Neill pour les sauver de la noyade. Utilisé Woosley pour planter un faux plan. Et ils ont réussi, je ne sais toujours pas comment.

-Tu devrais être habitué, maintenant. Ils sont l'affaire de Weir. On a SG1. J'avais _O'Neill _.

-Sur lui, il revient, avec Woosley, me dit deux mots, et je sais, de Général à Général, je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner d'ordres, mais est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça?

-A peu près, oui. Il y eu une époque où Jackson n'utilisait pas le sarcasme, tu sais.

-Attends, il y a plus. Donc, il va à l'infirmerie, l'habituel, et il dit qu'il a besoin de partir immédiatement, alors, est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir un hélico, s'il vous plaît?"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent?

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Quelque chose à propos de tortue.

-…

-Georges, arrête de rire.

-Garde en tête qu'ils sont l'équipe de Weir. Tu as seulement eu affaire à eux une fois.

-Oui, j'ai seulement SG1. Non, sérieusement, arrête de rire!"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	21. Irresponsible

**Saison**** Trois.**

**Episode: Irresponsible**

**Personnage****: Kolya**

**Warning: Un soupçon de violence. C'est Kolya, après tout.**

Mon canon perso.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Ça valait le coût, oui. La douleur, la trace dégoûtante d'_eux_ dans ses veines. Le sentiment de puissance. La force. Ça valait tout. Rencontrer cet homme était un cadeau des Ancêtres. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il pensait que ça serait utilisé contre les Wraith. Cowen. Ladon. N'importe quels autres ennemis. Pour se battre, pas se cacher. Mais, oh, comme il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes. Et il le fera payer. Ça sera facile. Ce n'était pas comme si ils s'attendaient à le voir.

Il va le faire souffrir de la meilleure manière possible. Oh, rien de physique, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il pouvait obtenir le même résultat sans le toucher. D'abord ce Coureur. Il le ne connaissait pas personnellement, pas de passé avec lui. Il fera Sheppard regarder pendant qu'il tue son ami. Rien de lent, cet homme a éviter les Wraith, ça veut dire qu'il est un opposant dangereux. Il n'y aura pas de temps perdu, un couteau contre sa gorge, saigné à mort. Et ensuite Teyla. Elle avait été une amie, avant. Sa mort sera rapide et sans douleur, il lui donnera ça. Et ensuite, McKay. Le blesser, le briser, le détruire. Jouer avec lui. Le garder vivant le plus longtemps possible, en face de lui. Le laisser tout voir, sans qu'il puisse être capable de l'arrêter. Ça tuera Sheppard.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce moment. Il n'avait jamais eu une longue discussion avec le jeune homme, Ford. Mais son idée avec l'enzyme? Sa meilleure. Ils pouvaient survivre à tout, avec ça. Même une balle dans la poitrine. Leur docteur aurait du regarder de plus près. Ils n'auraient jamais dut laisser ses hommes ramener son 'corps' chez eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	22. Tao of Rodney

**S****aison Trois.**

**Episode: Tao of Rodney**

**Personnage: Ronon.**

Ronon/Rodney amitié, mais peut être vu comme slashy si vous voulez.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Il était dos au miroir depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, se tordant le coup pour mieux voir son dos. La peau était complètement lisse, comme elle l'avait été des années auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la toucher, pensant qu'il sentirait les vieilles cicatrices, qu'elles n'étaient qu'invisibles. Il avait toujours des difficultés à l'accepter. Et il n'arrêtait pas de revivre la scène. D'abord amusé à l'habituel inquiétude de Rodney qu'il le frappera un jour. Il ne le fera jamais, en dehors de l'entraînement, mais il adorait enquiquiner Rodney. Ensuite curieux à l'étrange question. Ils n'avaient jamais ce genre de discussion, pas eux. Un peu embarrassé, pour lui, quand l'autre homme l'avait étreint. Il avait seulement pensé qu'il avait peur, qu'il voulait être rassuré. Etrangement, et peut-être que ce n'était pas prudent, il avait aussi cru à un au revoir qu'il n'avait pas à prendre sérieusement.

C'est McKay. C'est comment il fonctionne, il croit toujours que c'est fini, et trouve toujours une solution, alors, il en trouvera une pour ce problème aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Mais en regardant le cadeau de Rodney, et après avoir entendu pour le thé avec Teyla, il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Il avait abandonné. Il allait mourir.

Ronon entendit son nom par la radio.

&

Il poussa le chariot aussi vite qu'il pouvait, bouscula presque l'infirmière quand ils arrivèrent à la pièce pour être à ses côtés. Il jeta le bras de Rodney autour de son cou, le leva facilement dans ses bras, entendit à peine l'ordre de Beckett quand il fonçait vers la plateforme et l'allongea doucement.

Attendit anxieusement comme les autres quand la lumière apparut. Respira quand il se réveilla. A son premier geste, Sheppard et lui était à genoux près de lui, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Ronon garda une main sur lui, et près de lui une fois que Rodney était sur ses pieds, près à l'attraper si nécessaire.

Mais il est plus que bien, échangeant des explications scientifiques avec Beckett et Zelenka. Ronon n'en comprenait pas la moitié, un jour il devra essayer d'en apprendre un peu, mais maintenant, il a quelque chose à faire.

Il ignora la surprise méfiante sur le visage de Rodney quand il attrapa ses épaules, et le tira contre lui, l'écrasant dans une forte étreinte. Ria à l'air gêné qu'il prit en regardant les autres une fois relâché.

Ronon fit une note mentale de lui en donner plus à l'avenir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	23. The Game

**Saison**** Trois**

**Episode: The Game**

**Personnage****: Lorne**

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Elle allait trop loin. Vraiment. Est-ce que c'était même autorisé? Bien sûr que non. Il en était sûr. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé aux bons vieux classiques, comme le nettoyage avec une brosse à dents? Et pourquoi il faisait ça déjà? Oh, oui. Elle était effrayante. Mais sérieusement, copier des lignes? Okay, peut-être étaient-ils allé trop loin. Ils auraient dû ignorer le jeu. Honnêtement, se disputer pour des paniers et des patates. Pas étonnant que certaines personnes les comparaient à leurs supérieurs respectifs.

Où il en était? Ah oui, là. 'Je ne jouerai pas avec la vie de vraies personnes, et certainement pas parce que je pense que c'est pour leurs biens.' C'était un avantage que le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay avaient sur eux; au moins, ils ne savaient pas que c'était réel, _eux._

Lorne sourit, pensant à l'avatar de Sheppard. Quand il sera sûr de ne pas avoir plus d'ennuis, il devra se rappeler de glisser ça dans une conversation.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	24. The Ark

**S****aison Trois.**

**Episode: The Ark**

**Personnages****: McKay/Sheppard **Amitié/Slashy.

Johnelizabeth, ravie de t'avoir fait rire! L'avatar fait référence au personnage qui représentait John dans le jeu, celui tout de cuir vêtu :D

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

John comprit qu'il avait de problèmes quelques jours après être revenu de la mission. Rodney et Ronon parlaient à la cafétéria. Enfin, parler n'est pas le bon verbe. C'était plus Rodney moquait, et Ronon le laissait faire. 

"Donc, tu est aussi claustrophobe." Disait Rodney, l'air suffisant.

"Non, je n'aime pas ne pas être capable de me défendre. Je peux pas combattre une pièce." Répondit Ronon à bout de patience, déjà limite pour commencer.

John les écoutait, amusé.

"Ca marche aussi, tu as un problème avec les pièces fermées, pour moi, c'est de la claustrophobie."

"Ce n'est pas de la peur!"

"Ouais, sûr, si tu le dis." John décida d'intervenir avant que Ronon ne craque.

"Hé Rodney, j'ai le dernier Batman, tu veux le voir plus tard?"

Rodney perdit son sourire et regarda John comme si il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était là.

"Non."

Et rien de plus, un simple non. Rodney prit son plateau, promit à Ronon qu'ils continueraient la discussion, et parti sans un autre mot pour John. Il demanda à Ronon si il avait une idée du problème de Rodney, mais l'autre homme sourit simplement, moquerie à peine cachée, et lui répondit de se débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait était occupé avec les survivants, Rodney était occupé avec la machine où ils avaient étaient piégés, donc avant ce jour-là, il n'avait pas réalisé que Rodney ne lui avait presque pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Atlantis.

Il retenta sa chance aux labos, et Rodney n'essaya même pas de lui faire croire qu'il était occupé, ou qu'il se faisait des idées. Non, quand John lui demanda sur quoi il travaillait, Rodney le regarda simplement dans les yeux, ne dit pas un mot, et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Pendant vingt minutes, il ignora les demandes de John, ses questions, ses menaces, et ses piques. John s'arrêta seulement quand Radek en eut assez du spectacle et le ficha dehors, lui rappelant que certaines personnes avaient du travail à faire et pas de temps à perdre en gaminerie.

Les réunions suivantes eurent le même résultats, Rodney ne lui parlait que si il n'avait pas le choix, et avec le moins de mots possible. Il trouvait presque la situation amusante, mais vraiment, un Rodney silencieux, ça n'était jamais une bonne chose. Et pour améliorer les choses, c'était comme si tout le monde était de son côté, alors que John ne savait même pas pourquoi il était furieux contre lui pour commencer.

Elizabeth souriait, Ronon ricanait, Radek jurait en Tchèque, Chuck tuttutait (et qui fait vraiment ça? Et en quoi ça le concernait? Une sorte de solidarité canadienne?) , Lorne le regardait avec pitié. De la pitié!

Au moins, il y a une personne qui ne joue pas ce genre de jeux. Et elle l'avait aidé la dernière fois, alors, elle l'aiderait maintenant, hein?

Il essaya de demander à Teyla si elle savait quelque chose à la salle de sport, il se prit un coup. Une autre question sur pourquoi Rodney était si entêté lui en donna un autre. Il évita le suivant en demandant si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans le mois passé. Son cul se rappellera quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne lui donnait pas la réponse tout simplement. Il avait oublié son anniversaire? Son ventre. Il avait pris une fille qui l'intéressait? Ses genoux. Quelque chose en mission? Oui, son visage survivra intact.

Une vingtaine de coups plus tard et un dos qui lui hurlait de voler le matelas de Rodney, il trouva que c'était sa cascade avec la navette.

"C'est stupide. Je devais prendre le risque. Ta vie en dépendait, la vie de toute une population en dépendait! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça! _Pas le nez!_ Je vais lui parler, d'accord! Je vais lui parler!"

&

Il ne boitait pas. Non, vraiment. Si Ronon lui demandait pour une course maintenant, il pouvait totalement le faire sans problème. En dehors du fait qu'il devait vraiment parler à Rodney. Même si l'autre homme ne le voulait pas. John ne prit pas la peine de frapper; il entra directement et ferma la porte, espérant une tirade.

Silence. Rodney s'assit sur son lit confortablement et croisa les bras.

John hésita. C'était plus facile d'avoir des discussions profondes quand Rodney donnait tout les mots et qu'il n'avait qu'a écouter. Il ne pouvait pas avoir son coup de gueule comme d'habitude et lui criait dessus? Non, il devait prendre la route du silence. Rodney attendait toujours. Ouais.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es furieux, parce que vraiment…" Quelque chose lui dit que répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Teyla n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être le regard noir. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et de s'arrêter brusquement, et quand est-ce qu'il avait pris cette habitude?

"Je t'ai fait peur. Je comprends. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, et je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais jurer que ça n'arrivera plus! Tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu sais que quelquefois, tu seras celui qui devra faire le stupide truc pour sauver tout le monde. J'ai juste…"

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois ça avait tellement blessé son ami qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il disait la vérité, un jour, Rodney prendra le risque. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait fait quand ils sont arrivés à Atlantis, en fait. Les deux fois. Seulement, il avait été tué la première fois. Est-ce que John sera assez gamin pour bouder quand Rodney reviendra d'une quelconque action dangereuse et héroïque? Non, il ne le sera pas. Il aura peur sur le moment, mais vraiment il ne serait pas furieux contre lui pour faire ce qui était nécessaire.

"C'est mon travail. Je dois risquer ma vie pour protéger les autres. L'équipe. Toi. Tu te rappelles ce truc d'énergie? Et toi avec le bouclier? Tu as pris une décision risquée pour nous sauver. Et quand tu es revenu pour moi avec ce super Wraith?"

Rodney avait arrêté de le fusiller du regard. Il avait même cessé de le regarder tout court. Il avait seulement l'air triste, mais il ne parlait toujours pas.

Il avait été tué la première fois.

La pensée revint. Il avait été tué la première fois. Pour les sauver, il avait donné da vie. Son premier acte héroïque à Pégase. Et il était mort. Ce n'est que par chance qu'il est toujours vivant. Et un jour, quelque chose d'énorme arrivera et l'un d'eux devra refaire ce choix. Il a toujours pensé qu'il serait celui qui mourrait pour eux. Mais peut-être, un jour, Rodney fera le nécessaire, mettra sa vie en danger avec leur habituel 90 pour cent de risque d'y rester, et cette fois, il ne sera pas dans les 10 pour cent restant.

Il avait été tué la première fois.

John avait du mal à respirer. Il ne savait pas ce que Rodney avait fait pendant qu'il réfléchissait, parce que le sol avait soudainement eu l'air plus intéressant.

Oh.

C'était son job d'être courageux. Il se força à lever la tête. Rodney regarder toujours les couvertures. C'était son travail. I approcha lentement le lit, essayant de se rappeler comment respirer normalement, et s'assit près de Rodney. Il mit sa main sur la jambe de Rodney, et murmura "je suis désolé.". Il ne pouvait rien dire qui pouvait aider. Pas de promesses. Pas d'excuses. Toutefois, Rodney ne parlait toujours pas.

Mais il le regardait, les yeux brillants, et agrippa la main sur sa jambe. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, regardant leur mains enlacées, et restèrent ainsi, têtes proches, sans bouger.

Eventuellement, John dut retirer sa main. Il entendit Rodney inspirer.

"T'as toujours Batman?"

John sourit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 

Review, SVP.


	25. Sunday

**S****aison Trois.**

**Episode: Sunday**

**Personnages****: Rodney, Ronon.**

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Son avion partait dans quelques heures. Il avait toujours ses bagages à faire, trouver les bons papiers, ne pas oublier d'appeler Jeannie, penser à quoi dire à sa famille, penser à quoi_ne pas _ dire à sa famille, et oh non, et si il insultait sa mère accidentellement? 

Il n'est vraiment pas bon pour ce genre de choses, et si ses mains voulaient arrêter de trembler, ça serait très utile, merci. Oh, non non non non non, il ne va pas pleurer, pas maintenant, il a besoin de quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi pour le garder occupé, pour ne pas penser à lui, il est partit, et c'est sa faute, et quelqu'un frappe à la porte, oui, ça marchera, peut-être qu'il y a une urgence et Carter a besoin de son aide, et non, c'est seulement Sheppard et Ronon.

Ils repartent bientôt à Atlantis, sont venus voir si il a besoin de quelque chose, mais il ne peut vraiment pas leur demander, il ne peut même pas penser à demander _ça, _il ne peut pas faire ça à Sheppard, il sera mal à l'aise, il ne peut pas lui faire ça, alors il dit seulement non, ou du moins essaye, peut-être que ça sort un peu étranglé, mais ils ne disent rien, et hé, John a serré son épaule!

Il doit vraiment avoir l'air terrible si il quitte sa zone de confort, mais il recule déjà, et Rodney veut vraiment, a besoin…

Ils partent, quand est-ce qu'il a dit au revoir? Pas grave, il a ses bagages à faire, et où ils ont mis le sac avec ses médicaments? Il a donné des explications stricte et simple, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas suivre quelque chose de si simple, est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que c'est important, et quoi encore?!

Ronon est revenu, et il ne répond pas à sa question, il se contente de le regarder en réfléchissant, et il se rapproche, ouvre ses bras, et peut-être que Rodney a fait un son, il ne sait pas, mais il n'hésite pas, il se colle contre lui, se raccroche à lui, et Ronon ne dit rien, il le tient, tout simplement, le protégeant dans ses bras.

Son esprit se calme.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 

Review, SVP.


	26. Vengeance

**Saison**** Trois.**

**Episode: Vengeance**

**Personnages: Norrina.** C'était son people après tout.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

Ils ont résisté, au début. Mais ces choses, elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop rapides, trop fortes. Ils ne les tuaient même pas, pas immédiatement. Non, ils étaient emmenés quelque part, pour n'être plus jamais revu.

Elle avait été parmi les derniers toujours libres, capturée quand son équipe et elle essayaient de trouver le Portail, appeler Atlantis, recevoir de l'aide.

Tout son peuple, condamné. Pourquoi les Ancêtres leur avaient donnés la chance de rencontrer les Lanteans pour être sauvés du volcan, si c'était pour les laisser mourir quelques mois plus tard?

Elle essaya de rassurer les plus jeunes. Les enfants. Elle n'avait pas vu le chef des monstres encore, mais les autres parlaient d'un Wraith différent des autres. Ils n'étaient pas pour ses repas. Ils étaient pour ses experiences.

Quelqu'un cria, peut-être un de se amis. Bientôt, Atlantis réalisera qu'ils ne les ont pas contacté, ils viendront. Mais beaucoup sont déjà mort, et ça pourrait être trop tard, peut-être, si ce Wraith était vraiment différent, s'il s'appelait un scientifique, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui parler, gagner du temps.

Alors quand il vint, elle alla avec lui.

Elle parla, questionna, hurla. Il la regarda simplement en se moquant.

Elle supplia, implora, résista. Il rit.

Elle menaça. Il arrêta ses mouvements.

Quand il sourit, si joyeusement, si heureux, elle regretta ses mots plus que jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait du dire les noms de Sheppard. McKay. Atlantis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	27. Reunion

**Saison**** Quatre**

**Episode: Reunion**

**Personnage****: Ronon. ****Et Rodney s'est glissé en douce.**

* * *

**SPOILERS!!!**

* * *

Ça lui avait prit plus de temps que ça aurait du d'arranger sa chambre comme elle l'était avant qu'il pensait partir. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser après le départ de Teyla, ce qui était arrivé, à lui, à ses amis. Il les avait entraînés, et il avait du tuer un de ses amis lui-même. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait vraiment quand il reverra Tyre.

Le dernier objet qu'il plaça fut la peinture. Il lâcha un petit rire, pensant à Rodney, mais il se reprit rapidement. Ils les voulaient eux. Lui. Ils l'avaient joué pour capturer son équipe, et vendre Rodney aux Wraith. Ils l'avaient utilisé pour blesser les personnes qui l'avaient sauvés. Si, il savait ce qu'il ferait à Tyre.

Il allait devoir trouver Sheppard. Le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne restait pas uniquement parce qu'il avait perdu la chance offerte par son people, qu'il avait choisi Atlantis quand il avait pensé qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais avant, il fouilla dans une boîte avec le reste des vestiges de Sateda qu'il gardait cachées. Il sourit quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une autre peinture plus petite, dans le même style que la plus grande. Décrivant un autre guerrier de son histoire, dans son propre 'champ de bataille'. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'entendre les excuses que Rodney essayera quand il le trouvera, et voir la tête qu'il tirera quand il lui donnera la peinture. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui dira même l'histoire derrière le dessin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	28. Doppelganger

**S****aison Quatre**

**Episode: Doppelganger**

**Personnages****: Teyla**

* * *

**SPOILERS!!!!**

* * *

Au début, elle avait cru qu'elle avait simplement oublié de se réveiller. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire, et aussi professionnelle que Kate essayait toujours d'être, elle était seulement humaine. Mais c'était le Matin des Cookies. Ils étaient toujours une surprise, et quand ils arrivaient, Kate et elle allaient toujours dans les appartements de Teyla pour les manger avec un thé que Teyla n'avait pas bu depuis la fin de son enfance.

Ca avait été l'idée de Kate, deux semaines après qu'elle fut revenue de la Terre. Un moment où elles étaient libre de ne pas être les femmes responsables qu'elles devaient être le reste du temps.

Alors, quand la jeune femme n'était pas apparue ce matin, Teyla avait pris une assiette et était partie pour son bureau. Kate était toujours dans son bureau à temps, même si ça voulait dire sauter le petit déjeuner.

Pas cette fois.

Alors même qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, rongée par l'inquiétude, elle espérait se tromper. Elle espérait qu'elle verrait un visage ensommeillé. Qu'elle serait dans sa salle de bain, et qu'elles en riraient plus tard, avec leurs verres.

Kate n'ouvre pas la porte. Elle ne se réveille pas à ses appels. Elle ne bouge pas.

A la dernière seconde, elle se rappelle le danger, elle ne peut pas la toucher. Elle ne peut pas l'aider. Sa vois ne tremble pas quand elle appelle Keller. Elle ne pleure pas.

Elle en a envie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review SVP.


	29. Tabula Rasa

**Saison**** Quatre **

**Episode: Tabula Rasa**

**Personnage****: Radek.**

* * *

**SPOILERS!!!**

* * *

Il resta caché derrière la porte, toujours furieux contre…contre qui, déjà? Clairement, quelqu'un qui avait fait quelque chose de stupide si il n'était pas là avec lui. Des bruits de pas le poussèrent à reculer, cherchant pour une meilleur cachette. Il ne devait pas laisser les soldats l'avoir. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire autre chose. Aider. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler comment, et qui.

Il trouva un petit placard, trop petit pour une personne normale. Il sourit, glissa sa barre de métal sous une table. Il était flexible; il n'eut aucun mal à se cacher à l'intérieur. Quiconque entra dans la pièce ne pensa pas à regarder dans le placard, comme prévu. Il entendit la porte se refermer, et attendit deux minutes complètes, comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Il sortit seulement quand il était sûr d'être seul. A quoi pensait-il? Oh oui, trouver de l'aide.

Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte, vérifia l'absence de soldats, et repartit, courant dans les couloirs silencieusement, sa fidèle arme en main. Il était si concentré sur tout son suspicieux qu'il ne vit l'objet noir en plastique que trop tard, l'objet glissant sur le sol avant de frapper le mur bien trop bruyamment à son goût.

Tournant sur lui-même, il brandit la barre, prêt à courir au cas où les mauvaises personnes l'avaient entendu. Quand rien n'arriva, il se détendit, avant de marcher vers l'objet. Il le tapota une fois ou deux avec la barre, et le ramassa ensuite.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais une part de lui le trouvait familier. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. C'était là, dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il n'arrivait pas à accéder, et ça l'énervait, et ça lui faisait peur, et l'idiot disparaîtra comme les autres, pourquoi il n'avait pas…c'est ça!

Il avait rencontré quelqu'un tout à l'heure, quelqu'un qui avait ce truc, quelqu'un qui avait décidé de prendre des risques stupides! C'était à lui, et il pensait que c'était important. Il devrait le lui rendre. Si il se rappelait de quoi il avait l'air. Mais si il allait rester dans les couloirs et ne pas rester caché, la barre ne serait pas assez. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

Quelqu'un arrivait. Il reconnut le pas lourd des soldats, et sourit. Leurs armes, il aura besoin de ça. Ça arrêtait tout le monde, et ça ne les tuait pas. Caché derrière une colonne, il remercia ceux qui veillaient sur lui. Juste un homme.

Il s'accroupit derrière sa cachette, tenant la barre fermement. Au moment où l'home passa près de lui, il frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait derrière ses genoux. Le soldat tomba avec un grognement, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide, il le frappa sur la tête. Quand le soldat cessa de bouger, il jeta la barre au sol, vola l'arme, et courut, vite.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assez loin qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Maintenant, il devait trouver cet homme

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review, SVP.


	30. The Seer

Et c'est le dernier. J'espère que vous les avez aimés. Je ne sais pas si je recommencerais un jour avec le reste des épisodes. Probablement, mais pas avant un bon moment. Si vous avez vraiment aimé ce style, vous pouvez toujours essayer mon autre sga fic, seulement, elle est basé sur des prompts au lieu des épisodes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres pour le moment, mais ça va changer. Leurs longueurs aussi.

Merci d'être resté jusqu'ici, et merci à Alpheratz9, Clio Reap et Johnelizabeth pour les reviews!

**Sai****son Quatre**

**Episode: The Seer**

**Personnage****: Woosley**

* * *

**SPOILERS!!!**

* * *

"Je ne laisserais pas mon avis personnel influencer mon rapport. Je serais objectif." 

Encore une fois. Son visage, sérieux, le fixait strictement dans le miroir.

"Je ne laisserais pas mon avis personnel influencer mon rapport. Je serais objectif"

La première fois qu'il avait aidé quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il n'avait pas vraiment brisé ses propres règles. C'était simplement que ses patrons à l'époque était plus dangereux et faisaient plus d'actions répréhensibles que Stargate Command. Ça avait été son devoir de les livrer, et d'aider le SGC à les arrêter. Mais depuis…

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Chaque fois, il essayait d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation, parfaite objectivité et fiabilité envers ses supérieurs. Vraiment, il essayait! Mais à chaque fois, juste avant de partir, il y avait cette petite voix…

Ses patrons n'étaient pas là, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il voyait, seulement ce qu'il écrivait, et si ils mal interprétaient quelque chose, faisait une mauvaise décision à cause de ses rapport?

Après tout, pour beaucoup des décisions que le SGC ou Atlantis prenaient, il fallait être là pour comprendre, et ce n'est pas derrière un bureau que eux y arriveraient.

Alors il arrangeait un petit peu ses mots. Juste assez pour les laisser voir correctement. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel.

Mais pas cette fois. Il notera tout, objectivement. Il le fera.

Une dernière fois avant de quitter la Midway Station.

"Je ne laisserais pas mon avis personnel influencer mon rapport. Je serais objectif."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 

Review, SVP.


End file.
